


Slippy Move

by newtstommy



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtstommy/pseuds/newtstommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas eyes widen. He tries to go forward but loses balance after a few feet. He stops and stares at Newt for a few seconds. “Uhm, can you, like, help me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippy Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of my first thing on here so yeah.
> 
> AU where they're going ice skating (Newt doesn't have his limp here).

Newt is pulling Thomas with him. “I can’t skate, Newt, please.” Thomas tells him for the thousandth time. Newt grins at him.

“That’s why I’m takin’ ya, Tommy. I’m gonna teach ya.” He hears Thomas groan. “We’re gonna to have so much fun.” Newt laughs. Thomas sighs as he lets Newt pull him further.

***

"Seriously Tommy? If ya go like that you’ll get bloody sick." Newt says to Thomas. He’s is only wearing a thin jacket, no scarf, no gloves. "Good that I brought some extras with me." Thomas groans again.

“I don’t want to _not_ be able to move.” He whines. Newt ignores him and pulls a beanie, a scarf and some gloves out of his bag. He puts the beanie on Thomas' head and puts the scarf around his neck. Newt sneaks a kiss on Thomas’s nose. He takes a step back and looks at the outcome. “You look very cute,” Newt decides. “If your expression would be a little less grumpy.” Thomas gives a small hint of a smile.

“Whatever.” Thomas tries to pull of the beanie but Newt quickly hit his hand and gives him a ‘don’t-you-dare’ glare. Thomas rolls his eyes. “Alright, as you wish. Let’s get on with it.” Newt smiles and grabs his wrist, pulling him towards the rink.

***

Newt watches how Thomas cautiously steps on the ice. Newt had already skated a few rounds before Thomas was standing on the ice completely. He waves at Thomas but Thomas is concentrating to hard on not falling. When he’s sure he’s not going to fall he looks up at Newt who is grinning at him. “Come on, Tommy.” He calls over. Thomas eyes widen. He tries to go forward but loses balance after a few feet. He stops and stares at Newt for a few seconds.

“Uhm, can you, like, help me?” Newt chuckles and skates over to Thomas.

“Of couse I’ll help ya, little Tommy.” He chuckles again when he sees Thomas’s expression on what he just said. “Come on, hold my hands.” He holds out his hands and Thomas grabs them tightly. “So I’ll skate backwards and I’ll pull ya slowly with me. Just watch your feet.”

***

They try to skate a few rounds rounds in the rink and Thomas is still holding Newt quite firm. “Left, right, left, right.” Newt says to Thomas, ignoring the pain.

"I know, I know, I’m not a little kid." Thomas says annoyed, looking up at Newt, who’s grinning. "Can I try it myself now?" He asks Newt nervously.

"Sure, here ya go." And Newt lets go of Thomas. Thomas gives Newt a quick smile and skates away quickly. Newt’s eyes follow him in surprise. When Thomas is back Newt pulls up an eyebrow and Thomas grins at him.

“You’re a good teacher, Newt, look how fast I learned it.” Newt laughs.

"Why would you even bloody fake this?" Newt asks. Thomas winks at him again. "Just so I had to hold ya?" Newt guesses.

"Maybe." Thomas winks at Newt. "Now we’re really going to skate." He quickly grabs Newt’s hand and pulls Newt with him. Newt chuckles and together they skate a few rounds.

***

When they get home after skating they sit on the couch, cuddling and drinking hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think about it.
> 
> (also tell me if I made any mistakes, I'd like know)


End file.
